Merolius
Merolius is possibly the most worshiped god in the pantheon. His care for the common folk and the well being of everyday life makes his blessing applicable in almost any situation. He teaches his followers patience and perseverance in all their actions. As a god of protection, his followers preach protection of the innocent and as a result, most of the common people of Voltunt invoke his blessings and pray for his protection and guidance. His followers are anyone who wants to make their life a better one. Though rogues and barbarians worshiping him tend to be rare, it’s not unheard of for rangers, druids, or even sorcerers to look to him for guidance. Merolius' symbol is a blue set of weighing scales with golden fire on the right, and a golden shield on the left. This represents the balance between the fire of life itself, and the shield that guards it. Merolius is first and foremost a god of life. He encourages his followers to live their lives to the fullest, showing mercy, patience and valor in all their activities. Festivals to Merolius are lively and bright to emulate the fiery passion of life itself. Merolius is a god of redemption, but many common folk mistake this domain as forgiveness. This is not actually one of his domains and his clergy will correct this misinterpretation. Merolius does not forgive wrongdoings, but expects his followers to redeem their misconducts by correcting them. Appearance: Merolius has been depicted as many races over the years with every race portraying him as one of their own. This is because he usually takes on the appearance of whichever race he visits. Legends say Merolius often sends avatars of his will to help those in need. Never with violence or force, for that would break the pact that ended the dawn war. The legends say when mortals with no anger or hatred in their heart are lost, alone or start to lose their way a man matching their race with medium length, brown hair and yellow eyes, wearing gold scale mail armor and a blue gambeson, will approach them and ask them to join him somewhere hospitable. Be it a homely hut, a campfire, or a small castle, the environment will be whatever puts the mortal at ease. The only commonality will be a warm golden fire the two will speak next to. He will offer them advice, encouragement, or just a shoulder to cry on if need be. Afterward he will offer them advice on a course of action that can solve their predicament, whatever it may be. Then he will disappear as quickly as he appeared, and leave no trace of his presence ever having been there. These visits are assumed to be avatars of Merolius. Small aspects of his will that do not represent him as a whole. Throughout History, only two occasions it is believed that Merolius' true form was seen. Once at the Battle of Convergence, and once at the battle of Hammer's Hollow where Merolius appeared as a human male, with brown hair and golden eyes. Wearing Dragonscale mail armor, wielding a golden sword and shield and wearing a crown made of golden fire on his head. Artifacts: Shield of Merolius Paladin Oaths: Oath of the Ancients Oath of the Crown Oath of Devotion Oath of Redemption Oath of the Watchers Burial Rites: Burial rites of Merolius are some of the most varied across the world of Voltunt. The only requirements Merolius asks are that the body be presented with golden fire and buried in peace. Many cultures have different interpretations of these edicts. The Golden fire is most often achieved by adding salt to a torch's flame to give it a golden huge and then being put at the head of the deceased's casket during the funeral. Some cultures create golden glass that they reflect the light of fires through instead. Others interpret the sun as golden fire and bathe the body in sunlight. Lastly the deceased should be laid to their final rest purposely in an area considered peaceful. Any holy ground, a quiet grove, an empty hillside, even adrift in the ocean. Any place that allows the spirit of the deceased to let go and fully move on allows Merolius to guard the body until it can fully decompose. Category:Gods